


Reassurance

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: It was part of what made the two of you a perfect pair. You had the beauty and social skills he lacked and he had...enough smarts to provide for you both.At least that’s all he really sees himself adding to the relationship.
Relationships: Herbert West/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Reassurance

“Come here,” You pull your mate off to the side of the entrance, looking him over once more. Herbert’s unhappy, it’s clear to see, he hates wearing the suit. He’s only doing this, only coming to this even at all because it means getting donors for his research.

That’s also why you’re here. 

Donations require a level of schmoozing with rich investors that your dear temperamental alpha isn’t capable of. 

“What is it now?” You’d only spent the whole ride here reminding him to be on his best behavior. And really he only hates it because he knows you’re right, and that he has to follow your guidance in this one area. 

Even after all this time he still blushes when you line in close, fixing his hair so that it lays perfectly in place, and then going to fix his tie as well. 

“There. Now you’re perfect.” A simple kiss is placed on his cheek.

  
Herbert pretends to be offended, attempting to wipe his cheek clean, but only because the two of you are in public. In private, although he’d deny it, Herbert is far more receptive of your affections.    
  


“Well...let’s get this over with.”

His arm finds itself around you, hand resting just above your hip. He knows the drill, he knows once you enter the reception hall you’ll be off mingling with Alpha, Beta, Omega, alike just like a true socialite, and he’ll be left to drink alone in the corner. 

It was part of what made the two of you a perfect pair. You had the beauty and social skills he lacked and he had...enough smarts to provide for you both. 

At least that’s all he really sees himself adding to the relationship. 

Of course,  _ Doctor  _ Herbert West would never admit to being jealous, but sometimes when he sees the way you look interacting with other Alpha’s, with stronger, more conventionally attractive Alpha’s, he wonders what it is you see in someone like him. 

  
Still it’s not a thought he’s ever actually felt the need to inform you of. After all, for every insecurity he seems to have, you manage to reassure him without even being aware. 

He follows their set protocol to the tee though, remaining back towards the drinks and snacks, keeping himself busy simply watching you. 

At least he was until he notices you quickly becoming uncomfortable in conversation. He picks up on the way your eyes search for him in the crowded banquet hall, and he notes how relieved you look when his eyes meet your own.

It only takes a few long strides before he’s at your side, arms wrapping around you, lips close to your neck. He’s marking his territory, eyes staring down the other alpha with a scary intensity. 

“I see you’ve met my Mate?”   
  
The shock on the other Alpha’s face is enough to make Herbert smirk, you feel the ghost of his lips against the skin of your neck. 

“I see, I didn’t know they-” They cut themself off with a quick clearing of the throat. 

“My apologies.” 

As soon as the strange Alpha leaves, you find yourself leaning into Herbert, and he allows you to do so, despite the public setting. 

Yes, Herbert thinks, There may be other Alpha’s out there, but he is your Alpha, and you make it more than clear you want no other. 


End file.
